


Rest day, please

by Leafspeaks



Series: Sick Stray Kids [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Sickfic, Vomiting, gay if you want it to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafspeaks/pseuds/Leafspeaks
Summary: In some ways, it’s a good thing that the flu hits Chan like a bus.  At least this way, he can’t deny being sick.  Well, not for long.Or: sick Chan scares the shit out of Hyunjin who reports it to Woojin who makes Chan rest, for once.





	Rest day, please

Every morning, Chan woke up to the sound of shouting. First, Hyunjin’s alarm clock would go off. “HWANG HYUNJIN WAKE UP!” woke up Hyunjin and nearly anyone else who was still sleeping within a 10 mile radius or so. If, however, Chan ignored that, which was rare, he could count on being woken again shortly thereafter by his younger members shouting, sometimes out of surprise or excitement, but most often for no apparent reason at all. If that didn’t wake Chan, someone (Hyunjin himself, most likely) would certainly barge into his room and shout at him directly to ensure that he wasn’t dead, mostly.

This morning, Chan thought maybe he was. Dead, that is. Or at least dying. The sound of Hyunjin’s voice made him want to vomit, so he went back to sleep. When he woke up again, this time to Seungmin scolding Jisung for leaving dirty clothes on the floor, Chan felt moderately less nauseous, until he tried to sit up. Really, he wondered if his head was going to explode. If it did, he didn’t want to be awake for it, so back to dreamland he went. He got lucky and was woken a third time by Felix’s high-pitched laughter. It was a pleasant sound, and any other day Chan would have been happy to get out of bed and go envelope its source in a hug, but today he couldn’t find the energy to move even the slightest bit. Not to mention, he was sweating through his clothes and wouldn’t subject Felix to the torture of hugging him right now.

Chan’s eyes were just drifting shut when Hyunjin barged in. He waited for the inevitable shout, but it never came. 

“Changbin-hyung,” that was Hyunjin for sure, but he wasn’t yelling. In fact, he was whispering. Well, good luck waking Changbin up with that. “Changbinnie-hyung, I think Channie-hyung is sick.”

“What?” Changbin’s voice was a croak, but against all odds, he was awake. Chan wondered briefly whether he was dreaming the whole thing, and then Changbin’s hand was on Chan’s shoulder, his face was hovering above him. Chan blinked and his eyes were able to focus slightly. Changbin looked worried.

“I’m alright, Changbinnie.” Chan couldn’t tell whether he was whispering or shouting, but regardless he seemed to have only worried Changbin more. Hyunjin, as he peered over Chan’s shoulder, looked like he was about to have a full-on breakdown. “Hyunjinnie…”

“Hyung, can you even get out of bed? Hyunjin, get Woojin-hyung. Please.”

“No, no, I’m okay.” Even as Hyunjin sprinted out of the room, Chan struggled to sit up. With the slightest bit of help from Changbin, he managed to succeed, but as he did so his stomach flipped threateningly. Against his own will, Chan’s head dropped into his hands. He stayed that way for a bit, hoping that if he didn’t move the world might stop spinning.

“I’ll get up in a minute,” Chan mumbled, a last-ditch attempt at reassurance. Changbin nodded.

“It’s okay, hyung, Woojin-hyung will be here soon.”

The two boys waited briefly, a pause in a hectic life, Changbin rubbing Chan’s back while the older boy struggle to suppress chills and nausea. Chan wouldn’t admit it, but the peace and quiet time spent with one of his best friends was comforting. 

Much to his own surprise, however, Chan was reluctantly relieved when Woojin walked through the door. The oldest member of Stray Kids smiled briefly at Changbin, then crouched down in front of Chan.

“Genius leader Bang Chan!” Woojin joked, lightening the mood a bit. Chan groaned, and Woojin patted his knee, smile never faltering in the slightest. “What’s going on, Channie?”

Chan shrugged. He didn’t have to look up to know that the other two were shooting each other looks. Oddly enough, he almost didn’t care.

“Okay, let me see you for a minute,” Woojin said calmly, gently pulling Chan’s hands from his face when the younger boy didn’t move immediately. Chan closed his eyes, but somehow felt like he was on a roller coaster even without his vision. The hand that was placed on his forehead - he assumed it was Woojin’s - was somewhat grounding, though. He leaned into it, let it support him.

“Come on, baby, you gotta talk to me. What hurts?”

“‘m cold,” Chan admitted, giving in just a bit. Then giving in just a bit more, “I’m freezing to death.”

“But you’re sweating through your–“ Woojin gave Changbin’s should a quick pat and shook his head to interrupt his protest.

“That’s alright, Changbinnie will lend you his blanket.”

“Uh, right.” Despite his grumbling, Changbin was quick to retrieve a blanket and wrap it around Chan’s shivering shoulders.

“Okay, I want to get you some medicine, Channie, so that you can feel better quickly, but you’re going to have to tell me what you’re feeling. Honestly, and fully.”

Normally, Chan would fight it more. Normally, he would do anything to avoid missing a day of practice, but right in that moment it was difficult enough to keep his stomach in place. The thought of trying to stand - let alone dance - was insane. A shaky hand made its way to Chan’s mouth as his stomach rebelled further at the thought.

It turned out, he really didn’t need to tell Woojin how he felt, because before he could even think to explain, the older boy was already demanding that Changbin bring them a trashcan, a large mixing bowl, an empty garbage bag- “It doesn’t matter what it is, Changbin, just bring it quickly, please.”

Chan clutched at his stomach and tried to focus on the way Woojin was so soothingly running his hands through Chan’s sweaty hair. He tried to forget that it was sweaty. And then Changbin was back with a mixing bowl and Chan clutched at it and tried to aim well as his stomach contents reappeared in a rush, and then another, and then a third.

“It’s okay, Channie,” Woojin was whispering. “You’ll feel better soon.”

Chan shook his head and shuddered, leaning into the older boy as his dry heaves tapered off. When he wiped his eyes and looked up, Chan realized that he’d most likely just traumatized Changbin. As far as Chan knew, Changbin wasn’t overly squeamish about vomit, but he hadn’t accounted on the effect of their relationship with one another. It wasn’t the vomit, per se, which had Changbin shaking uncontrollably, but seeing his hyung, his leader, his very good friend looking so weak.

Eventually Woojin noticed Changbin’s reaction as well and sent him outside, only to quickly turn back to Chan. “I’m gonna grab you some water, okay, Channie? Then we’ll see if you can take some medicine.”

“No,” Chan said, feverish English slipping out even though he hadn’t meant it to. “Don’t leave.”

Though Woojin wasn’t the best at English, he understood that much, if his sad eyes were anything to go by. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

It felt like longer than a minute had passed before Woojin returned. Maybe it was his throbbing head, or the way his stomach still hurt even without the nausea, or the way he was still somehow freezing even under three layers of blankets, or how much of a struggle it was to even stay upright when his whole body felt like jelly, but to Chan it felt like forever. Logically, he knew it must not have been forever, but it certainly felt longer than a minute. And yet.

“See, Chan? 49 seconds.” He’d timed it. Of course, Woojin had timed it, making sure to be true to his word. He offered Chan a water bottle with a straw. “Drink up, but slowly. Minho and Changbin are going to take the rest to practice like normal, you don’t have to worry about a thing today.”

Chan set the water bottle aside. “You’re…”

“I’ll be staying with you, Channie. My voice needs a day to rest anyway.” Woojin smiled gently and brushed a hand against Chan’s clammy cheek. “Drink a bit more water, if you can, and then sleep, yeah?”

Normally, Chan would fight more. Really. But right then, he wanted nothing more than to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! Haven't had a chance to edit this yet but hopefully I'll get to that soon.


End file.
